JASHN-E-ISHQA
by Bint-e-Abid
Summary: a sorry and a dhmal peep inside to find further


a/n: hy guys,this is bint-e-abid here apologizing for not posting my stories for nearly a month, as i was not able to do so first because of my exams and now cz of my lapi's garbarations...so i m writing this as a penalty to that... this is especially for dada,krittika nd priya and all others who reviewed ... so read and review

**JASHN-E-ISHQA**

abhijeet is sitting on his desk and ding file work ,all other officers are also present here and chatting while working, daya is talking with sachin and kavin about some sports, suddenly his eyes caught a glimpse of his best buddy who is sitting alone on his desk engrossed in some kid of thoughts having sad expression on his face, daya went towards him and called him

daya: abhi...

abhi: no response...

daya: boss...

abhi: again no response...

daya: (shaking him from his shoulder) abhijeet...

abhi: ( coming out of thoughts)ha.. an... daya...kia hoa...

daya: kahan thy boss...

abhi: m to yahi hun...

daya: kab sy bula raha hun par koi hosh hi nai...

abhi: oh.. sorry daya... ... bas... aisy hi...

daya: abhi... tum thk to ho na...

abhi: haa daya... m bilkul thk hun mjy kia hoa hy...

daYA: ARE U SURE BOSS...

abhi: haan daya m bilkul thk hun...

daya: to phir chalo na boss sub wahan p hai or tum yahsn baithy ho...

abhi: ai daya tum jao mjy thora sa kaam hy...( showing him the file)

daya: par plzzzz...

abhi:nai daya mera mood b nai hy tum log enjoy karo na...

daya( thinking some ting ad then ) ok bosss... tum kam kar lo and went aeay towards all...

after some time he again looked at his friend who is still sitting in same mood ,fighting with his thoughts and trying hard to show himself busy but all his tricks are going in vain, daya know s that his friend is sad and the sadness is visible on his face, he is looking too much gloomy sand tired of all things, after seeing him,his eyes moved towards freddy who is looking abhijeet and also getting sad seeing his boss in that mood... daya seeing him went towards him and after talking with him for two minutes ,he made his way towards acp's cabin.

after getting permission he entered inside and

acp: kaho daya kia baat hy.. koi kaam hy ka?

daya: g sir...

acp:to phir btao...

daya: sir wo mjy half day leave chahye...

acp:leave par kun ...

daya: wosir abhi...

acp: kia hoa abhijeet ko...

daya: sir wo ..wo...

acp: m smaj gaya...jao tum log...

daya: par sirmjy sirf apni or abhi ki nai sub ki leave chahye...

acp:sub ki kun...

daya: sir koi case nai ... or sir aisy abhi...

acp:" ok... or wasy b ajj koi case aye ga lagta nai... iss liye sub ko ly jao...

daya: sir app...

acp: nai daya mjy kahin jana hy...

daya: ok sir( happily and moved from there)

acp:daya...

daya:g sir( after turning)

acp: jab tumlog ao to wo fresh lagna chahyie...

daya: sir app fikar na karain...( and went out)

outside freddy is waiting so when he came out he ran towards himand

freddy:sir kia bna...

daya: kaam ho gaya freddy...

freddy: ab to sir ka mood thk ho gaye ga,,,,

daya: haan kun nai...

freddy":to phir m sub ko kahta hun...

daya : haan m abhi ko ly kar ata hun...

freddy : haan sir

and both went towards their tasks...

after ten minutes, all the officers went out from there and daya made his way towards his buddy...who is still engrossed in thoughts...

daya: abhi

abhi: haan daya..kucjh kam tha...

dAYA: haan ...

abhi: btao...or( looking towards beauru) or ye baki sarry kahan gaye...

daya: wo sub bahatr hain... aikcase aya hy wahin janahy...

abhi: to pahly btata...chal nikalty hain...

daya: haan ( happily) chalo...

aFTERCOMING OUT THEY MOVED TOWARDS QUALLIS, WHERE SHREYA,fredy,nikhil and pankaj are alredy preset, both sat inside it as usual abhi on passenger and daya behind driving wheel...

after sitting,,,

abhi: daya..sir nai jain gy...

dya: nai unhain kahin jaa hy iss liye lead tum karo gy...

abhi: hummm... ans started seeing outside...

daya and freddy made eye contact through the mirror and share a smile...

after about 35 minutes, they reached near a mall... abhi seeing it...

daya: ye kahan ay ho...

daya: crime scene p...

abhi: okand all came out of the cars,,,

after entering inside the mall,abhi said

bhi: ye kia...yahan tokoi nsi dikh raha... kahan hy crime spot..

daya: yahin p boss...

abhi: par yahan to kuch b nai dikh raha...

daya: yaar har jaga khoon ho zarori to nai...

abhi: haan par...

daya: abhi hum yahan shopping karny aye hain sub ...

abhi: or kam...

daya: abhi.. sir ny hamain chutti di hy...

abhu: to phir wosub wo crime scene...

daya: wo...woto tmhain yahan lany k liye tha tm ny wasey to ana nai tha iss liye...

abhi: par daya...

daya: ab koipar war nai chalo shopping karain... kitny din sy kuch nai liya ab mjy kuch ly k do

abhi:( seeing his enthusiasm andhappiness) o0k baba chalo

and daya smiled that he managed to change his mood...

all the officer saw them and become happy after seeing abhi smiling...

they entered a shop and daya stated to find some good t-shirts but rejects all one by one , all other officers are seeing him and smilingly left as they all come to know about daya's shopping style so all left,, here daya is still doing the same when abhi came forward and picked up three best shirts from that pile which daya has opened and daya become happy and then after selecting shirts for abhi at last they come out...out side no one is present as all are involved in shopping so daya shouted...

daya: abhi...chalo kuch khaty hain dakho m ny lunch b nai kia or breakfast b haas nai tha to mjy bhook lag rahi hy...

abhi: par baki sub...

daya: unhain b whi bula laty hain...\

abhi:ok chalo... and both moved towards food court...

after some time all gathered there and ordered food. daya ordered abhi's favourite food but took all towards him... all saw himand

kavin: sir abhi sir...

daya:kia abhi sir...

dushyant: sir abhi sir ny kuch nai khaa kisa?

daya:ohh acha...wo ye hy na...

karan: par sir...

abhi: arry m kha loon ga..tum log to shuro karo...pahlymapny bhai ko to khil;a lun...

daya: toor kia?

and all smiled on this... after eating food,all ordered desert for them while daya to abhi...

daya:abhi,,,, tum logy...

abhi: agar tum order karo to thk hy...( smile)

daya: ( to waiter...) ok three vanilla with choco crunch

waiter went from there...

ishita: (amazingly) sir aikapp ka,aik abhi sir k liye par 3ed kis k liye...

nikhil: dya sir k liye hi...

pooja: wo kun sir...

ABHI(smiling) kun k tmhary daya sir ka aik sy kuch nai banta ...

daya flashed a smile to abhi and all other too smiled...when tjhe desert came allstrated eating it,daya after finishig his , took the cup from abhi and started eating who become shocked after realizing, shout...

ABHI: dayaaaaaaaaaaaa!

daya( who is indulged in eatig) kia hy abhi( while eating)

abhi: daya ye to mari thi...

daya: tom y kab kaha mari hy..

abhi: to m kia khaon ga( like child)

daya: ( make face and took a spoon and gave it to abhi) ye lo...

abhi: daya...

daya: abhi...tum kha nai rahy thy or mera end ho gya tha to iss liye...

abhi: hain( astonished)

daya smiled and all other two joined him seeing abhi's astonishment... daya after finishing abhi's cup , again took his own 2nd cup and took a spoon and give it to abhi.. **tum ye khaogy boss!** abhi opened his mouthy and daya make abhi eat all the desert...after finishing daya took abhi's aND AND dragged him towards the cinema where freddy and all other are already present , they both grabbed their seats and started watching on going movie" gunday", they are silently seeing the movie when the song started

Jashn-E-Ishqa  
Jashn-E-Ishqa

Jashn-E-Ishqa  
Jashn-E-Ishqa Aaaa

Jashn-E-Ishqa  
Jashn-E-Ishqa  
Jashn-E-Ishqa Aaaa

Daur-E-Ishq Ka Ek Jashan Hai  
Lekin Apna Alag Tashan Hai  
Muh Mein Sur Ki Ek Agan Hai  
Behke Dikhlayega Ye Tewar

Daur-E-Ishq Ka Ek Jashan Hai  
Lekin Apna Alag Tashan Hai  
Muh Mein Sur Ki Ek Agan Hai  
Behke Dikhlayega Ye Tewar

Chahat Ke Dar Pe  
Dil Ka Dharna Hai  
Na Mar Ke Jeena

Jee Ke Marna Hai

Chahat Ke Dar Pe  
Dil Ka Dharna Hai  
Kya Mar Ke Jeena  
Jee Ke Marna Hai

Toofaan Ke Humdum  
Angarein Hain Hum  
Dhadkan Mein Thoda Sa  
Baarood Hai Khwahish Ka

Jashn-E-Ishqa  
Jashn-E-Ishqa

Jashn-E-Ishqa  
Jashn-E-Ishqa

Jashn-E-Ishqa  
Jashn-E-Ishqa

Loha Jag Hum Aari  
Sab Pe Hain Hum Bhaari  
Aadah Jag Se Yaarana Hai  
Aadhi Rab Se YaariLoha Jag Hum Aari  
Sab Pe Hain Hum Bhaari  
Aadah Jag Se Yaarana Hai  
Aadhi Rab Se Yaari

Chalta Hai Sikka  
Hukumon Ka Ikka  
Banta Apna Har Ek Din  
Hi Shola Sa Tishka

Jashn-E-Ishqa  
Jashn-E-Ishqa  
Jashn-E-Ishqa

Jashn-E-Ishqa

Jashn-E-Ishqa  
Jashn-E-Ishqa

Jashn-E-Ishqa  
Jashn-E-Ishqa Aaaa

Dil Ki Bhatti Dalein  
Gum Ke Khoyle Kalein  
Logon Ki Baaton Se Lakhon  
Rooh Pe Pad Gaye Chhalein

Dil Ki Bhatti Dalein  
Gum Ke Khoyle Kalein  
Logon Ki Baaton Se Lakhon  
Rooh Pe Pad Gaye Chhalein

Zakhmo Ko Sehla  
Yeh Dil Na Behla  
Dil Bhi Jaise Ek Tara  
Hai Apni Hi Gardish Ka

Jashn-E-Ishqa  
Jashn-E-Ishqa

Jashn-E-Ishqa  
Jashn-E-Ishqaaa

Jashn-E-Ishqa  
Jashn-E-Ishqa

Jashn-E-Ishqa  
Jashn-E-Ishqa Aaaa

Jashn-E-Ishqa

Jashn-E-Ishqa

Jashn-E-Ishqa  
Jashn-E-Ishqa Aaaa

while this songs goes on, abhi went back in his memories with his buddy,each and every moment which they share again flashed in his mind, same is the situation with daya, but when it came on " dilki bhatti dhaly, gham k koily kaaly" abhi's eyes started shedding water as the previous case flashed in front of him,daya looked at once towards abhi and found him weeping,he also wants him to shed his pain,which he has stored in him,all other team members are also wanting this but no one else have courage, daya put his hand o abhi's hand and then rapped him in his strong freindship hug,abhi is silntly shedding all his pain on his buddy's shoulder...the song stopped and so abhi too... buttttttttttttttttt!

suddenlly a spot light fell on both the biddies who are soothing each other and the got separate seeing all of the crowd watching both of them... and then the flash light moved toward the sacreen,where some pics are shown noe with the same"JASH-E-ISHQA" song, pics are of

yes

the pics are of our duo,happy,sad,teasing,consoling,masti,helping,each and every aspect of their life is in front of all and all are mesmerized in this even our duo

freddy came forward and grabbed both abhi and daya and make their way from the crowd towards the screen. he after reaching in front of all, ask them to move ahead and then an anounncing is heard...

JIS TARAH... ISS MOVIE M BHALA OR BIKRAM KI DOSTI HY... USS SY B KAHIN GARV OR US KI PAHCHAN ... BUT AIK BAAT HY... BIKRAM OR BHALA... ULTY RASTY K MUSAFIR THY PAR THY TODOST HI OR HMARY SIR UN JAISOON KY KHILAF OR UNN SY B KAHI GAHRY... DOST NI AIK DOSRY KI JAAN HAIN... TO HMARI DUA HY K HMARY SIR ISI TARAH RAHIN YE DOSTI... BANI RAHI... OR APP SUB SY B IN KI SALAMTI K LIYE DUAKARNY KO KAHTY HAIN HUM...

TO OUR DEAR ABHIJEET SIR AND DAYA SIR...

and with this a rain of flowers started falling down on both and a roar of clapping followed it... daya who is still holding abhi's hand got mesmerized and abhi hugged him with full passion... both duo are in hug and are feeling warmth of their bond when daya looked at freddy who is smiling through tears and to others who are also in same position... freddy smiled to him and made a thumbs up sign to daya and he got the meaning... after all a long time they are able to see their deari sir back in form... abhi after breaking hug,kissed on daya's forehead and freddy captured this moment ... they after the show stopped went towards freddy and hugged him... daya thanked him as well as abhi... but then they all started watching the movie again... abhi having daya's hand i his hand and smiling and daya seeing abhi smiling , too smiles...

JASHN-E-ISHQA... JASHN-E-ISHQA...JASHN-E-ISN QA... JASHN-E-ISHQA...


End file.
